Donald and Della's Special Day
by J. Tom
Summary: It's Donald and Della Duck's first birthday they get to celebrate together in 10 years, and they plan to spend the day together. But when they get home, they're in for a real surprise they'll never forget. A Fanfic written to celebrate Donald Duck and Della Duck's 85th birthday. EDIT: Edited with more characters and dialogue as of 4/15/20.


_**A small one shot to celebrate Donald and Della Duck's birthday today.**_

_**BTW, it's my birthday too.**_

_**It's a crossover with DuckTales (2017 series) and Kingdom Hearts, taking place after my own version of Kingdom Hearts III.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Donald and Della's Special Day

Sunlight poured through the window to signal the new day beginning. Donald Duck woke up fresh as a daisy as he sat up in his bed in the mansion. Recently, Della had finally convinced Donald to move into the mansion to be with his family _(when he wasn't busy being a mage at Disney Castle)_. They still kept the boat around, but instead of it being in the pool, it was kept to the side outside the mansion.

Donald got out of bed, grabbed his black sailor uniform and white hat, and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

Later, Donald was all dressed up as he went downstairs to the kitchen, where he was greeted by a female duck with long hair, wearing a brown pilot's uniform, a blue scarf, a brown polite hat with goggles, light brown cargo shorts, and a gray robotic leg, making some pancakes. It was his twin sister, Della Duck. She took notice of her brother.

"Hey bro!" she called with a smile. "Happy Birthday!"

Donald chuckled. "Thanks Della, you too!"

Della giggled as she brought over two plates of pancakes, topped with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and a candle on each, lit.

"I made us a nice birthday breakfast."

Donald raised a curious eyebrow. "Not going over-the-top?" he asked.

Della smiled sheepishly. "After what happened with the oven last time I did that, as well as when I made those three cakes for the boys, Uncle Scrooge, Mrs. B, and Duckworth suggested I take it easy nowadays."

Donald smirked. "So... where is everyone anyway?" he asked, curious.

"Uncle Scrooge is working, Beakley's attending a wedding for one of her old agent friends, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, April, May, and June are still at Violet's for their sleepover, Launchpad's visiting his friend... Ziyi was it? And Duckworth is visiting some other dead friends in the spirit realm." replied Della as Donald sat down.

"Ah, ok." said the mage.

Della went to fill up two cups with orange juice. "So, no royal stuff again?" she asked.

Donald shook his head. "Nope. We're still escaping from the royal life around here." he replied.

When ever they weren't busy at Disney Castle or across the other worlds, Donald, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Chip, Dale, Pluto, and any of their other close friends and family would come to the other side of this world to escape royal duties and be with their families. Some of their close friends and families even took on small jobs around the castle when they weren't living in Disney Town, like when Scrooge was expanded his ice-cream business around the worlds like Radiant Garden and Twilight Town, as well as the bistro in the latter world.

Since her return, Della took on the job of being the royal pilot. Launchpad was the royal chauffeur. Beakley and Duckworth helped the servants. Ludwig VonDrake was the castle's personal scientist, like Gyro and Fenton with Scrooge. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet would often to come along for the ride to be with their family _(yes, they considered Violet as part of the family)_, see their friends, and if needed, help out around the castle when they could.

The two sat down across from each other and blew out the candles on their pancakes before they began eating.

"Well, looks like we have the day to ourselves." remarked Donald, eating his pancakes.

"You bet your tail-feathers we do!" replied Della with a wide grin. "And we're gonna have a great one! The both of us! Just like old times!"

Donald smiled and chuckled at his sister's determination. God how he missed it.

"That sounds fun. And we can celebrate with the family later tonight." said Donald.

"Definitely." said Della with a smile. "Now come on Donnie, eat your birthday breakfast before I have to nuke it up in the microwave because you let it go cold!" she shouted.

Donald couldn't help but laugh. Della joined in. The two then proceeded to eat their breakfast.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Donald and Della laid in their chairs across from each other with satisfied smiles on their faces as they let their breakfast digest in their rumbling stomachs.

"Wow. That was a delicious birthday breakfast Della." complimented Donald with a smile, rubbing his belly.

"Thanks bro." replied Della with a smile as she rubbed her belly. "I really know how to make a mean breakfast."

"You sure do." chuckled Donald as he let out a loud burp.

_***UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP!***_

Donald covered his beak with his feathered hand and smiled & blushed in embarrassment. "Excuse me." he said sheepishly.

Della laughed. "Good one Donald!" she chortled.

Donald chuckled. "Hehe, thanks." he replied.

Then Della's stomach rumbled loudly. Placing her fist on her chest, Della burped loudly too.

_***UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP!***_

"Whoa, excuse me." Della giggled.

"Nice burp Della." chuckled Donald.

"Thanks bro." chuckled Della.

Donald and Della then laughed together as they gathered their dishes, set them in the dishwasher, and washed their hands.

"So, what should we do first?" asked Donald.

Della thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about _Funso's_? You know, 'Where fun is in the zone'?" she asked, quoting their slogan.

"Uh... isn't that place for kids?" asked Donald.

"HA! To heck with _that_ rule! We're toons that are 85 and we have the appearances and health of twenty-year-olds! We can basically do what ever we anything for our birthday!" replied Della, waving it off.

Donald sighed before offering a small smile. "Oh alright."

"Yes!" Della cheered, pumping her fist.

With that, after leaving a sticky-note on the door, the two hopped into Donald's car, said duck at the wheel. They then drove away, not noticing several figures hiding in the bushes near the stairs to the front door.

"Let's move lads." said one.

* * *

At _Funso's_, Donald sat at a table drinking a soda. He watched on amusement as Della played the game, _Uke or Puke_.

Della was trying really hard to beat Dewey's newer high score _(after the whole incident with Webby thinking that Funso [three of the Beagle Boys in disguise] was trying to hurt her)_. She was sweating up a storm as she rocked around the play ukulele.

"Man, she's good." Donald remarked to himself, chuckling.

Soon, the game finished. Della looked at the scoreboard. Dewey's was in first, herself second, and Webby third.

"Second place! Woo-hoo!" cheered the pilot.

After giving the ukulele to the next kid in line, she joined her brother at the table.

"Nice job Dell'." said Donald, offering her a cup of water.

"Thanks bro." smiled Della, sipping her drink.

"So what should we do after we eat?" asked Donald.

Della though for a moment as she down her cup.

"Well, I heard there's a screening of that new Darkwing Duck movie. Maybe we could go see that." she suggested. "Plus, I heard you get a discount if it's your birthday."

Donald chuckled as someone brought them their cheese pizza.

"That place as helped save me money lots of times." he quipped.

"So it's settled then?" asked Della.

"Defiantly." replied the court magician, taking a slice.

* * *

After _Funso's_, Donald and Della were in the movie theater, each with their own drink and bucket of popcorn. They sat in the front row as the movie played.

* * *

_The Movie:_

_On the top of a tall building, Darwking Duck's arch-enemy Negaduck stood before his Fearsome Five allies; Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack as he spoke._

_"Soon, once we steal all of the town's most precocious valuables, we'll be running this place like kings!" he chortled._

_"Yeah!" cheered Liquidator._

_"Excellent!" cheered Bushroot._

_"Child's play!" cackled Quackerjack._

_"And no one will be able to stop us!" cackled Megavolt._

_Suddenly, purple clouds started to appear around the five villains._

_"Wait, what?" asked a confused Liquidator._

_"What's going on?" asked Quackerjack._

"I am the terror that flaps in the night..."_ cam a mysterious voice._

"_Oh no..." muttered Bushroot._

"I am the lemon that squeezes stinging liquid into your eye..."_ came the voice again._

_"It can't be!" cried Negaduck._

_Up on a taller building next to them, appeared the purple-dressed superhero duck._

_"I am Darkwing Duck!" said the duck as he leaped from the building and landed on the roof the Fearsome Five stood on top of. _

_"Darkwing!" the five villains exclaimed in unison._

_"Let's get dangerous!" Darkwing Duck said dangerously as he pulled out his gas gun. "Suck gas evildoers!" he shouted as he blasted the gas from his gun around the villains._

_Negaduck, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot staggered around a bit while Darkwing started to fight them._

* * *

_The theater:_

Donald and Della watched in amusement as the battle progressed.

_"Drake would be very proud of Jim doing such a great job portraying him." Della whispered._

_"You said it." _whispered Donald, nodding in agreement.

The two continued to watch the movie, stuffing their faces with popcorn... and candy they snuck in. Donald was reluctant to do so, but Della insisted.

* * *

After the movie, the two were driving around again.

"So where should we go next?" asked Della.

Donald thought for a moment before an idea came into his brain.

"I heard there's a comedian performance happening at the theater. We should go see who's performing and get some laughs out of it."

Della giggled. "Good idea Donnie." She looked forward with determination. "Now floor it you powerful mage!" she shouted, excitedly.

There was a small awkward pause.

"Della... I have to stick to the speed limit. We're in a car, not the Cloud Slayer." reminded Donald.

Della's eyes widened a little before grinning sheepishly. "Oh, right."

Donald just chuckled.

* * *

At the theater, Donald and Della sat in the middle of the audience. Della was looking through the brochure.

"Let's see who we have here." she said to her brother. "Bill Murray, Eddie Murphy, Steven Wright, ooh Adam Sandler." She then gasped. "Whoa, James Woods!"

"I love that guy!" said Donald. "I also noticed how he sounds just like Hades." he added.

Della was surprised. "Really? The evil Lord of the Dead who used Megera, Terra, Cloud, Zack, and Auron for his own selfish purposes sounds just like James Woods? The same guy who was in _The Hard Way_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep." nodded Donald.

"Wow..." muttered Della, surprised and amused at the same time.

* * *

30 minutes later, James Woods was on stage, doing stand-up.

"The lifeblood of my career has been independent film. The press is like a big bass, you just stick a hook in their mouth and they'll take it." said the comedian.

_(laughter)_

"I was able to lean on people for favors and things to help out because their budget was so low. It was half of what John Travolta's perk package is on a film. Our whole budget was half of what his staff makes on a film."

_(laughter)_

"I always have a rule that acting is acting and truth is truth and you just go out there and you do it. But what happens in each medium is that you have other responsibilities. The acting remains the same, but each medium dictates assuming other halves to make the acting work."

_(louder laughter)_

"I am one of those guys who could do the most emotional scene and crack a joke instantly. I'm lucky. I'm just like an idiot savant. I have one enormously enjoyable, pleasurable - for me - talent, which is being able to act. It all just makes me one of those celebrities. Heh, 'Celebrity' - I don't even know what that means. Obviously it's the same basic word as celebration, but I don't know what's being celebrated."

Donald, Della, and the rest of the audience were soon roaring with laughter. It was enough to make the two ducks tear up from all the comedy.

"So to sign off, the bottom line is to be in control of your own destiny. So go off and accomplish it. Thank you for being here today." concluded James.

The audience applauded as James got off stage.

* * *

After the comedy performances at the theater, the two went for dinner at a Chinese-themed restaurant, had fun on some paddle boats near the lake, and did some golfing. It truly was a fun birthday for them.

By dusk, Donald and Della were sitting on top of the Money Bin, watching the sunset over the city of Duckburg. The twins were eating Sea-Salt ice cream.

"I never get tired of this flavor." said Della, taking another bite.

"Me neither." said Donald in agreement. He sighed contently. "Today was a great day, wouldn't you agree sis?" he asked his twin.

Della smiled. "It sure was bro." she replied. "I really enjoyed spending time with you Donnie. I always missed the days when we were together, having fun, no matter what age we were."

The two toons laughed.

"Me too Dell." said Donald with a fond smile. "I really missed this."

Donald then looked back at his sister. "Y'know, every time our birthday came around... I always thought about you." he said to her.

Della was surprised. "You really mean that?" she asked.

Donald smiled warmly. "Of course I do. This was our special today together. A day we could truly be happy. And... I always loved it." he told her.

"Aww!" Della cooed with a touched smile. "That's so sweet of you Donnie!" Della then smiled warmly at her brother. "You know bro, whenever our birthday came when I was on the moon... I always thought about you too." she told him.

Donald felt touched. "You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. Every time." said Della. "As I fixed the Spear of Selene, I would always look forward to seeing you again Donald. You're my brother. My other half. My best friend."

Donald felt tears of happiness in his eyes as he looked at Della.

"Wow... thank you Della. That means a lot." Donald said thankfully.

Della smiled. "Of course." she said before sighing sadly. "I missed 11 of our birthdays all because I just wanted one last adventure in before becoming a mom. But all I did was end up on the moon with no way to get to you guys."

Della sniffed as Donald put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft look. Della looked at Donald.

"I'm sorry Donald." she said guiltily. "I promise I will try to make up for all of the birthdays we missed together." she added, determined.

Donald smiled. "There's no need for that Della." he said to her. "Because this more than makes up for all of them. You don't need to go over the top."

"Really?" Della asked in surprise.

"Really." smiled Donald.

Della smiled. "Thank you Donald."

Then, something occured to her.

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Donald!" Della said as she got out a gift from her toonspace.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" said Donald as he got one out too. "Happy Birthday Della!"

The Duck twins exchanged gifts.

Donald opened his to reveal a new black sailor suit with gold lining and sliver buttons, plus a gold sailor cap with a black tag.

Della opened hers to reveal a gold necklace with a golden airplane on it.

Donald and Della smiled at each other.

"Thank you Donnie." smiled Della.

"You too Dell." smiled Donald.

The two set their gifts aside as they looked at the sunset. They both took out their Wayfinders and held them up to the sun, making them glow in the light.

"Still beautiful." smiled Della.

"Yeah." said Donald. He turned to Della. "You want to know something sis?" he asked as they pocketed their Wayfinders.

"What?" Della asked, curious.

Donald smiled warmly at her. "Right now... I'm just happy to spend time with the best sister I could ever ask for." he replied.

Donald's words made Della gasp, before giving a touched smile with a blush on her face. She scooted over to Donald and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

Della then leaned her head on Donald's shoulder as they looked at the sunset together.

"Thanks Donnie..." she said gratefully.

Donald just smiled as he side-hugged his sister as they watched the sunset.

* * *

As the night fell upon Duckburg, the Duck twins drove back to the mansion. Della pulled the car up to the gates, buzzed herself in with a special key-chain Gyro invented that Scrooge gave to her and the family in case they needed to come back in if no one else was in the mansion, and the gates opened, allowing the pilot to drive up to the front door.

The two got out of the car as Della locked it.

"I had a great time Della." said Donald with a smile.

"Me too Donald." smiled Della. "I'm glad we got to share our birthdays again."

Donald chuckled. "Come on, let's head inside. Maybe we can spend some time with Uncle Scrooge, and the kids before bed."

"Sounds like a good idea." replied his sister.

Della unlocked the door as she and Donald entered the mansion. It was pitch-black inside as the two entered.

"Uncle Scrooge? Kids? Mrs. B? Duckworth?" called Donald.

"Anyone home?" called Della.

_(flick)_

_**"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"**_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"_ the twins screamed as they jumped in the air. As they landed back on their feet, they looked on in surprise as the lights revealed what was hiding in the dark.

The mansion was decorated with balloons, streamers, confetti, banners, and even glitter. A banner that read, _"Happy Birthday Donald and Della!"_ stood hanging from the rafters.

A _long_ table filled with snacks, drinks, and a _large_ birthday cake stood in front of the steps.

And in the room were dozens of people, family and friends a like.

Donald and Della recognized them as uncles Scrooge & Ludwig, aunt Matilda, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, June, Gosalyn, & Honker, cousins Gladstone and Fethry, grandparents Fergus & Downy McDuck and Grandma Duck, and their friends Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth, Goldie O'Gilt, Drake Mallard _(strangely, in his Darkwing Duck costume)_, Morgana Macawber, Gyro, Fenton, Manny, Li'l Bulb, Quackfaster, Penumbra, Amunet, Farris D'Jinn, B.O.Y.D., Gandra Dee, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Ari, Humphrey, even the bird-themed Greek Gods, Storkules and Selene.

Also there were their old friends/royal friends, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Chip, Dale, Oswald, Ortensia, Horace, and Clarabelle.

Instead of royal garments, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Oswald, and Ortensia wore their normal clothes like Max, Clarabelle, and Horace. Chip and Dale still wore their royal clothes.

But it didn't stop there. Their friends from other worlds were there as well.

They were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Lea, Xion, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, and Aqua, as well as the somebodies of Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene; Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena. Ansem the Wise's apprentices, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, as well as the trio from Twilight Town; Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there too.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette wore their _Kingdom Hearts III_ attires, Roxas, Naminé, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, and Aeleus and wore their usual clothes, and Lea, Isa, Xion, Myde, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena wore their old Organization XIII cloaks.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** they all cheered. Some whistled and cheered some more while others sounded off party makers.

"Whoa WHAT?!" gasped Della.

"What's going on here?!" quacked Donald.

"It's a surprise birthday party for you two pal!" explained Mickey.

"Ever since the two of you were reunited, we wanted to do something special for yer special day." added Scrooge.

"So the family banded together to create the biggest surprise party you've ever experienced!" added Webby, excitedly.

"It was all the boys idea." chimed in Gosalyn.

Donald and Della's jaws dropped as they glanced at Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who smiled at their mom and uncle.

"Really? You three did this... for us?" asked Donald.

"Well yeah, we wanted you to have the best birthday of your lives." nodded Huey.

"So we put our heads together last week and tried to figure out a good plan to celebrate." added Dewey.

"When we did, we got the family in on it." concluded Louie.

Beakley stepped forward. "I made the phone calls to your family members."

"And I contacted those from Disney Town and the Isle of Ithaquack." added Duckworth.

"And it was the boys who thought up the idea to invite Sora, Riku, Kairi, and their friends too." added Lena. "So Mickey contacted the Restoration Committee to ask Cid to borrow a Gummi Ship to pick up the three, plus their friends from Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, the Land of Departure, and Daybreak Town to come here."

"Skuld, Ephemer, Strelitzia, and Chirithy would've come too, but their still helping restore Daybreak town." added Ven.

"Same thing with the Restoration Committee." added Sora. "With Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, and Dilan here, they're taking care of the castle."

"Wow..." Della gasped in amazement.

"But how did you all set this up so fast?" asked Donald. "I thought you all were busy with your own things to do."

"The sleepover at my house wasn't just for fun, but it was also a way for us to create an alibi as to why we were gone so long." said Violet.

"I finished work early and had Launchpad drive me, Gyro, Fenton, Emily, Manny, and Li'l Bulb from the bin over here to help start work." added Scrooge.

"The wedding was already over. I just stayed longer to establish my alibi." added Beakley.

"Same with my vacation." Duckworth chimed in.

"And me with Ziyi." finished Launchpad. "...I think." he added.

"Before we contacted anyone else, we hid in the bushes while you two left to start your day together." added Daisy.

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Della.

"Duckworth." _Everyone_ said in unison.

"Guilty as charged." the ghost-butler chuckled.

"We all pitched in to help with the decorations around here while the guests came." added Gyro.

"Me and Gosalyn made the banner just like for Huey, Dewey, and Louie's party." added Honker.

"I used my Gizmoduck suit to bring up the decorations that were supposed to be attached to the ceiling." added Fenton.

"Si. And 'ol Panchito and I helped Agent 22 with the snacks and refreshments." said José.

"And it was the seven kids that helped with the cake." added Panchito. "...with the supervision of Mrs. B, Mickey, Minnie, Aqua, Terra, Lea, and Isa of course." he added quickly.

"You kids made that humongous cake?!" Della asked in shock, looking at Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, June, Gosalyn, and Honker.

Donald stared at them speechless.

"After two tries, it really was third time's a charm." shrugged Louie before smiling. "But it was worth it for you and Uncle Donald's special day."

"After those cakes you cooked for us, we decided that it was high time to return the favor." added Dewey.

"And especially since you threw that big party for us." added Huey.

"The rest of us helped any way we could." added Riku.

"But the one thing we did all do together was get you both a gift each individually." added Kairi with a smile.

"The mall was having a field day with all of us." chuckled Lea.

"All the gifts are in the screening room." said Terra, pointing to said room.

Donald and Della stared at their friends and family in surprise.

"It was a lot of hard work," admitted Huey. "But it was all worth it for the both of you."

"We just wanted to make your birthday this year very special." added Dewey.

"After all, this is you guy's birthday together in 10 years. That's why we took this party planning to the max with lots of family, friends, food, and gifts to make day for you two." finished Louie, with a smile.

Donald and Della still stood surprised, which turned into happy, touched smiles. Tears started to form in their eyes.

"Donald, Della, are you ok?" asked Aqua, concerned.

"Better than ok." replied Donald, sniffing.

"Oh guys... this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me or Donald!" said Della, who began to cry.

Both reached out their hands to the kids. "Boys, kids, everyone, thank you so much!" cried Donald happily.

Smiling at the happiness of their mom and uncle, Huey, Dewey, and Louie joined them for a hug. They were followed by Scrooge, Ludwig, Webby, Lena, Gladstone, and Fethry, and then by everyone else. All were smiling as it warmed their hearts that Donald and Della were happy with the gift they had received for their 85th birthdays and their first one they had celebrated together in 10 years.

Along with Donald & Della, everyone else found themselves with tears of happiness. Even Lea, Isa, Riku, Terra, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, Even, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, Goldie, Quackfaster, Beakley, Duckworth, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena couldn't help but let tears fall down their faces as they hugged.

Soon, they all broke the hug.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" cheered Della.

"YEAH! LEEEEEEEEEET'S PAAAAARRRRRTTYYY! **YEAH!**" cheered Sandra.

"YEEEEEEAAHHHHH! WOO-HOO!" Everyone cheered as they all went their separate ways to enjoy the party.

* * *

_Later..._

"So how come you guys are wearing the cloaks? I thought you would ditch them after being restored?" Della asked Lea, Isa, Myde, Xion, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena as they stood near the snacks and drinks.

"We weren't really sure what to wear for this occasion." admitted Lea, rubbing the back of his head, messing up his spiky red hair more.

"Yeah, we've never been to a toon's birthday party before." added Myde.

"Some of us haven't even been to a birthday party before in years." added Rould.

"Plus it was pretty cold out when we arrived." added Isa.

"And I guess we forgot to take them off after we came inside." added Xion.

"I see." murmured Della with a smile.

"Then again, we were busy with the decorations I guess we forgot." Lauriam pointed out.

"Yeah, and after years of wearing this, I guess we would just be used to it since it was our only attire in the Organization." added Elrena.

Della chuckled. "Eh, no worries. Plus, you guys make them work."

Xion giggled while the others smiled. "Thanks Della."

"So glad you guys could come." Donald said to the gods.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world my great mage friend!" Storkules said happily.

"We came for Christmas and the boys' party." said Selene. "Why would we miss this?"

"Making sure Zeus was out of the picture for the week was child's play." smirked Xandra.

"Thanksa again for coming Penny!" Della said to the Moonlander.

Penumbra gave a small smile. "Of course. I don't know how, but you managed to tone me down Della." she said to the duck. "And now, I'm happy to be here."

Della laughed in amusement.

* * *

_On the stairs..._

"So Drake, how come you're wearing your Darkwing Duck costume?" asked Donald.

"Evil never really takes a night off." admitted Drake. "If word get out that Scrooge, his family, as well as the identity of Gizmoduck are attending a party, they could take advantage of that. That's why Fenton brought his suit too, but isn't wearing it."

"Plus, it's a cool costume." added Launchpad as he walked by.

"Yes. Yes indeed." smirked Drake.

Donald smiled. "Well anyways, thanks for coming. And for bringing Gosalyn. The kids all like hanging out together."

Drake smiled warmly. "Anytime... Duck Avenger." he replied.

Donald's eyes went wide. "How..." he began in shock.

Drake chuckled. "I'm a superhero. I notice these things." He placed a hand on Donald's shoulder. "No worries, your secret's still safe with me."

Donald sighed in relief. "Thank you Darkwing." he thanked.

Drake just smiled.

Just then, Roxas strolled up.

"It's time to cut the cake!" he called to the two toons before heading to the dining hall, just as Naminé came up from behind him.

"And we're gonna sing too!" she added before following Roxas.

Donald and Drake quickly followed the two former Nobodies to the dining hall.

* * *

_In the dinning hall..._

Everyone started to sing to the twins. Fethry held the video camera to record this special moment.

_"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday Donald and Della  
Happy birthday to you."_

Everyone cheered as Donald and Della blew out the candles on the large cake.

"What did you wish for mom?" asked Huey.

"How about you Uncle Donald?" asked Louie.

Della smiled. "Boys, if we tell you, then it may not come true." she replied.

"_'Birthday Rules 101__'_." chuckled Lea in sarcasm to Isa, the bluehead rolling his eyes, but retained a smile.

Donald chuckled. "We'll tell you later." he promised.

"Alright everyone." announced Scrooge. "Grab your slices and some ice cream if you want and make yer way to the screening room. It's time for presents!"

"Alright!" cheered Della.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" cheered Donald.

"Just like when they were wee ducklings." Matilda remarked to Ludwig, making him chuckle.

"You said it my love." the scientist replied.

After everyone got their slices of cake and some ice cream, they made their way to the screening room.

* * *

_Screening room..._

Donald and Della sat on the couch with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet as they opened _all _their gifts. Daisy, Gosalyn, Honker, April, May, June, Sora, Kairi, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ienzo, Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, and Ortensia sat on the ground. Everyone else surrounded them next to or behind the couch.

Gladstone took over filming as he held up the camera. Luckily, this was a camera Gyro, Ludwig, and Fenton invented together that holds up the highest storage of films and pictures. That way, no one would have to change the chips or restart the recording.

Among the presents from everyone were clothes, gift cards, pictures, movies, musical tickets, autographed posters, ancient weapons _(courtesy of Selene and Storkules)_, and even some money _(courtesy of Scrooge, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, Ludwig, Matilda, Downy, Fergus, Grandma, Gladstone, and Goldie)_.

After all the presents were opened, the torn wrapping paper was thrown into a pile. Lea set the pile on fire and Myde used his sitar to quickly put it out and dispose of the ashes before it could reach the carpet.

"Thank you so much everyone!" said Della.

"This truly has been the best birthday ever!" said Donald in agreement.

"Glad you both liked it." said Minnie with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a fun experience for all of us. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"You can say that again." laughed Sora.

Daisy then approached Donald with a smile. "Here's a little something extra for you." she said with a smile.

Then before Donald knew it, his and Daisy's beaks were touching. The two hugged each other as they held the kiss.

"Aww!" cooed Della, Minnie, April, May, June, Ortensia, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Olette, Webby, Goldie, Downy, Matilda, and Grandma. Even Lena, Violet, and Gosalyn couldn't help but coo at the scene.

The guys just smiled warmly.

Donald and Daisy broke their kiss, smiled and blushed.

Donald and Della then looked at Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Boys, thank you so much." said Della sweetly.

"Yeah, you're the best." added Donald, smiling.

"You're welcome guys." smiled Huey.

"We couldn't have done it without our friends." added Louie with a smile.

"But it was all worth it for you two." finished Dewey.

Donald and Della smiled as they hugged the boys.

* * *

_Later..._

They party lasted all night. Scrooge had offered everyone to spend the night at the mansion. He did after all, have a bunch of spare guest rooms.

Donald had just finished changing into his pajamas. He walke dout into the hall when he saw Sora in his pajamas head for his guest room.

"Hey Donald." Sora greeted.

"Hi Sora." said Donald. "Thanks for coming."

Sora smiled. "Wouldn't miss it." he told the mage. "You and Della really did deserve this special day."

"Thanks Sora." Donald said thankfully, hugging the teen. Sora chuckled as he hugged back.

The two then made their way to their rooms.

Donald saw Della waiting near his bedroom.

"Hey birthday girl." he teased.

Della giggled. "Hey birthday boy." she teased back.

"Were you waiting for me?" asked Donald.

Della smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I was just wondering..." she began, but trailed off.

Donald looked at her curiously. "Wondering what?" he asked.

Della looked at him, embarrassed. "...if you wanted to sleep with me tonight. You know, the way we used to before we moved into the mansion years ago."

Donald was surprised. But he then smiled. "Of course."

Della smiled as she hugged Donald. "Thanks Donnie."

"No prob Della." her brother smiled.

The two made their way into the bedroom and got into bed. As Donald turned off the lamp, he turned towards his twin.

"Hey Della?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What was it you wished for?" asked Donald.

Della smiled warmly as she hugged Donald again. "To never spend another birthday apart."

Donald smiled happily. "You know something?" he asked.

"What?" asked the pilot.

Donald looked into his sister's eyes and said, "That was my wish too."

"Aww, Donald!" cooed Della as she and Donald hugged again.

After a ½ a minute of hugging, Della gave Donald a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Donald. Happy birthday." she told him.

Donald smiled happily as he kissed Della on the cheek. "You two Della. Happy birthday."

Smiling, the two laid down, and closed their eyes as the moon shinned through the window. They may have been separated for years, but now, they both knew that their lives were gonna be more happier from here on out.

Donald and Della had each other. And that was the best birthday gift either of the siblings could've ever asked for.

_The end_

* * *

(CAST)

Starring

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Horace

Guest Starring

Omid Abtahi as Farris D'Jinn

Dee Bradley Baker as Ari

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Michael Bell as Quackerjack

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

David Boat as Aeleus

Ashley Boettcher as Olette

Julie Bowen as Penumbra

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Corey Burton as Ludwig VonDrake, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Dale

Nicolas Cantu as B.O.Y.D.

Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt

Tristan Chase as Pence

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Bernando De Paula as José Carioca

Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles

Chris Diamantopoulos as Storkules and Jim Starling/Darkwing Duck

Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck

Jason Dohring as Terra

David Dayan Fisher as Dilan

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Zachary Gordon as Hayner

Grey Griffin as Xandra

Willa Holland as Aqua

Jameela Jamil as Gandra Dee

Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt

Ashley Jenson as Downy McDuck

David Kaye as Duckworth

Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck

Kate Leigh as Honker Muddlefoot

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ven

Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Elizabeth Olsen as Matilda McDuck

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Kath Soucie as Gosalyn Mallard and Morgana Macawber

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Cree Summer as Amunet

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Grandma Duck

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander

Nia Vardalos as Selene

Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia

April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow

Frank Welker as Oswald

James Woods as Himself

Also Starring

Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Quackfaster

Jim Cummings as Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, and Humphrey

Robin Atkin Downes as Rould

Keith Ferguson as Lauriam

Kirk Thornton as Isa

Shanelle Workman as Elrena

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Happy birthday Donald and Della Duck! **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed, rate and review, and I'll see you around!**_

* * *

In Loving Memory of

Adam West  
_(Batman [1966], The Simpsons, Family Guy, Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders, and Batman vs. Two-Face)_

September 19, 1928 - June 9, 2017

Two years since his death.


End file.
